Point of no return - ! Traduction
by Nathalyata
Summary: Harry et Jade sont des jumeaux. Jade rencontre le mystérieux professeur Snape qui porte un masque sur son œil droit. Durant les années Harry et Jade grandissent séparément. Inspiré de Phantom of the opera. Traduit de l'auteur Jasper's Waifu. T: langage adulte, sexe léger et bagarre.
1. 1 ere année

Harry et sa sœur jumelle Jade sont amis depuis le jour où ils sont arrivés chez leur tante. Une fois la lettre arrivée disant qu'ils n'avait rien de normal, ils ont dit qu'ils ne se sépareraient jamais. Ils étaient sur le bateau avec le nouvel ami de Harry, Ron.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils entrèrent dans la grande salle bien sûr, rencontrant Draco, Jade lui sourit tandis que son frère ne l'aimait pas. Le professeur a appelé les autres noms et ce fut alors son tour.

**" Harry Potter."** Le professeur Mcgonagall a dit, en lâchant sa main elle l'a regardé partir.

**"Gryffondor!" **Le chapeau hurla alors qu'il s'approchait de la table et elle sourit.

**"Jade Potter."** Le professeur Mcgonagall a dit en souriant et Jade est allé là-haut.

Elle ressemblait plus à sa mère qu'à Harry. Harry leva les pouces vers sa sœur alors qu'elle souriait et lui faisait signe.

**"Serpentard!" **Le chapeau hurla alors qu'elle pâlissait et que son frère fronça les sourcils.

Jade se dirigea vers sa table, elle vit le regard dans les yeux de son frère et elle baissa les yeux. Elle n'a rien mangé une fois la fête commencée et quand ils sont partis, elle l'a vu. Draco s'assurait que tous les Serpentards étaient là jusqu'à ce qu'il voie Jade près de son frère.

**"Demain, je ferai en sorte que nous restions ensemble sœur."** Promit Harry alors qu'elle hocha la tête et le serra dans ses bras

**"Prends soin de mon frère Ron s'il te plait."** Dit Jade en souriant et Ron acquiesça

**"Mademoiselle Potter, s'il vous plaît, venez."** Dit Severus, elle hocha la tête et le suivit.

Jade regarda derrière elle. Harry était parti dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Jade suivit le groupe en silence et elle regarda autour d'elle, elle n'aimait pas le fait qu'il faisait noir.

Puis ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune et Severus regarda le groupe. Severus avait un masque sur son œil droit et Jade le regarda avec curiosité.

"Bienvenue à Serpentard mes petits serpents, il y a des règles que je m'attends à ce que vous les suiviez si vous obtenez une détention faites-moi confiance quand je dis que vous en obtiendrez une de moi aussi, comme nous savons tous que j'attends le mieux de vous tous vous pouvez maintenant aller au lit, Pour demain vous serez tous dans ma classe après le cours de transformation. " »Dit Severus alors qu'ils hochaient tous la tête. Ils sont allés se coucher.

Jade alla se coucher et soupira, elle n'avait jamais passé la nuit loin de son frère auparavant. Elle s'est allongée puis s'est endormie.


	2. 1er à 2eme année

Jade se réveilla et descendit les escaliers après s'être habillée. Elle soupira une fois en classe, son frère était en retard le premier jour. Il a réussi avec Ron, puis il était temps pour le prochain cours de potions. Elle a pris des notes et est allée à ses cours suivants.

Harry monta sur son balais sans permission et se retrouva dans l'équipe de quidditch. Jade n'était pas comme son frère, elle écoutait ses professeurs et Madame Hooch. Après ses cours, elle se dirigea vers la salle commune de Serpentard quand Harry lui attrapa le bras. Le professeur Snape récupérait tous ses serpents quand il réalisa qu'un serpent n'était pas là et il la trouva avec son frère. Il regarda les deux dans l'ombre où ils ne pouvaient pas le voir.

**"M'as-tu vu, je l'ai fait dans l'équipe de Quiddtich!"** Dit Harry en souriant et excité

**"Vous auriez dû obtenir une détention, Mme Hooch a dit de garder votre balai sur le sol."** Dit Jade en fronçant les sourcils et elle secoua la tête

**«Mais Malfoy a pris le souvenir de Neville.»** Dit Harry alors que Jade roulait des yeux et le fixait.

**"Je m'en fiche Harry, tu dois écouter tes aînés ... Et si le professeur Mcgonagall n'aurait pas dit que tu ferais partie de l'équipe de quiddtich, tu aurais pu être en retenu et si tu serais tombé de ton balai à la poursuite de Draco. Je ne veux pas te voir blesser Harry, mon frère, je t'aime. "** Dit Jade avec des larmes et Harry soupira.

Harry la serra fort dans ses bras et il la regarda. Jade était peut-être plus petit que lui mais elle avait raison, il aurait pu se blesser ou avoir eu des ennuis avec son directeur de maison.

**"Promets-moi que tu n'auras plus d'ennuis?"** Dit Jade en le regardant et il sourit

**"Je promets à Jade."** Dit Harry en souriant et elle alla dans son dortoir

Avant la fin de l'année, Harry avait obtenu la pierre du sorcier et Jade était folle parce qu'il avait rompu sa promesse.


	3. 2 eme année

Harry était avec Ron après s'être échappé de la maison de sa tante et de son oncle. Jade est allée à Poudlard une fois qu'elle a demandé à sa tante Pétunia. Elle a vu son frère et elle a soupiré. Elle l'a ignoré quand il a essayé de lui parler. Jade est allée en classe du professeur Rogue à qui elle a demandé de rester en classe de potions afin qu'elle puisse en savoir plus.

**" Bonjour professeur."** Jade a dit en souriant et il a regardé l'heure.

**"Vous êtes la première Mme Potter."** »Dit Severus en souriant et en s'asseyant.

Elle sortit ses livres et son papier pour pouvoir prendre des notes. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et il la regarda. Elle ressemblait à sa mère, ces yeux qui le hantent plus que jamais.

"**Je pensais que je viendrais plus tôt pour que vous puissiez m'aider monsieur."** Dit Jade en souriant puis un étudiant entra dans la pièce.

**"Hé, ton frère se bat contre Draco dans la Défense contre les Forces du Mal."** L'élève a dit que Jade soupira et sortit en courant de la salle de classe avec le professeur Snape.

Ils y arrivèrent et Lockhart eut le culot de défier Snape. L'explosion a fait tomber le masque de Severus et Severus s'est enfui en attrapant son masque. Jade le regarda partir et elle s'inquiétait pour le professeur. Jade n'était pas contente de cela une fois que Draco avait invoqué un serpent, elle avait vu son frère lui parler. Elle le regarda avec horreur et Harry vit le regard sur le visage de sa sœur.

Jade est partie pour trouver le professeur et elle l'a trouvé. Il avait son masque et elle se dirigea vers lui.

**"Est-ce que tu vas bien, Lockhart ne t'a pas fait de mal?"** Demanda Jade en la regardant et en hochant la tête.

**"Non, il ne m'a pas fait de mal, pourquoi m'as-tu suivi?"** Dit Severus en évitant ses yeux et interrogé

Jade sourit puis le serra dans ses bras, Severus était choqué quand il se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait pour lui, qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et la regarda.

Severus réalisa ce qu'il faisait puis la repoussa, il partit pour enseigner à son prochain cours. Elle parut confuse et se rendit en cours.

**"Cet enfant va être ma mort, ne peut-elle pas voir que je suis défiguré?"** Severus questionna et soupira en entrant dans sa classe.

Dumbledore a affiché un signe pour un spectacle de talents à venir avant la fin de l'année, Draco a vu Jade s'inscrire. Il soupira, attrapa la plume et s'inscrivit. Severus devant la liste y vit le nom de Jade et il retourna dans sa classe.

Le concours de talents était prêt, chaque élève était prêt à se dépêcher et à en finir. Jade était plus excitée qu'elle était prête à montrer ce qu'elle avait et elle regarda la foule qu'elle commençait à avoir peur.

Draco était à côté d'elle et lui attrapa la main d'une manière encourageante. Elle le regarda et il sourit. Elle sentit un poids descendre de sa poitrine et elle lui sourit lentement. Tout d'abord, les jumeaux Weasley ont fait une blague au professeur Mcgonagall, c'était hilarant mais bien sûr, ils ont été mis en détention. Maintenant Jade avait vraiment peur, elle sentit ses genoux céder à l'atmosphère tendu.

**"On dirait que je suis le prochain."** Dit Draco en souriant et elle le regarda nerveusement

**"J'ai peur, je passe juste après toi." **Jade a dit en détournant les yeux et il l'a regardée.

Il mit doucement sa main dans la sienne et il la regarda. Jade le regarda et il lui sourit.

**"Je t'encouragerai après."** Dit Draco en regardant Severus qui était dans l'ombre et hocha la tête vers Draco.

Il monta au micro et regarda la foule. Il sortit sa baguette puis transforma ses vêtements en costume avec un chapeau.

(chanson de draco) Draco chanta et quitta la scène.

Jade déglutit puis marcha sur la scène où elle regarda autour d'elle puis elle vit Severus. Severus la regardait et elle prit une inspiration en saisissant le microphone.

(chanson de jade)

Severus quitta la grande salle pour se rendre à son bureau. Il pensa à cette voix, la voix d'un ange.

pendant ce temps

**"Tu étais merveilleuse Jade !, tu veux venir chez moi?"** Questionna Draco en souriant et il lui sourit

**" Oui je veux bien."** Dit Jade alors que Draco la serrait dans ses bras et que Harry les retrouvait.

Harry tenait la rose qu'il avait pour sa sœur et il les regarda se serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre, elle est partit avec lui, elle serrait l'ennemi. Ron et Hermione trouvèrent Harry regardant dans le vide.

**"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Harry?"** Demanda Ron alors qu'Harry serrait les dents et il le regarda.

**"Rien allons-y."** Dit Harry en jetant avec colère la rose qu'il avait pour sa sœur à terre et s'éloigna avec eux.


	4. 3 eme année

Draco a emmené Jade chez lui. Avec la permission de ses parents bien sûr. Ils sont entrés dans la maison et Jade a vu à quel point c'était grand à l'intérieur, elle a souri à l'art sur le mur.

**"Draco ... est-ce ton ami?"** Narcissa a saluer son fils et elle a vu Jade.

**"Oui maman, c'est Jade Potter."** Dit Draco en souriant et Narcissa parut choquée.

Son fils est devenu ami avec l'un des jumeaux Potter a cemoment son mari est entré dans la pièce. Lucius était grand avec des cheveux blonds comme son fils, sa canne qui était sa baguette à sa droite et portant son costume sorcier habituelle. Il a vu la jeune femme qui accompagnait son fils.

**"Père, c'est Jade Potter, mon amie."** Dit Draco en souriant et en présentant Jade

Lucius regarda la jeune femme en question, lui qui avait déjà eu à traiter avec son frère en lui enlevant Dobby. Jade lui sourit et lui tendit la main.

**"Bonjour M. Malfoy, ravi de vous avoir rencontré."** Dit Jade en souriant et en lui serrant la main

Un Potter aux manières maintenant, il aurait tout vu. Draco emmena son ami dans la salle de jeux et Lucius regarda sa femme. Narcissa sourit à son mari et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de jeux.

Draco a montré à Jade ses jouets et ses balais. Jade a écouté son amie, puis c'était l'heure du dîner. Narcissa avait invité Severus, Rodolphus, Rabastan et Bellatrix. Bellatrix venait de s'échapper d'Azkaban et Narcissa voulait voir sa sœur.

**"Bonjour Crissy."** Bellatrix sourit et Narcissa a serré sa sœur dans ses bras.

Draco entra avec Jade et Bellatrix vit la fille avec son neveu. Elle se figea, cette fille lui semblait familière et Draco courut vers sa tante et la serra dans ses bras à son tour.

**"Tante Bella, c'est mon amie, Jade Potter.**" Draco sourit et Jade s'approcha d'elle.

Bellatrix regarda l'enfant puis son mari qui regardait la fille lui aussi. Son neveu s'est lié d'amitié avec un Potter. Jade l'a regardée en retour.

**"Bonjour Mme Lestrange."** Dit Jade en souriant à une Bellatrix choquée et Draco lui fit un sourire narquois.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux, c'était calme à la table pendant que tout le monde mangeait. Jade était très polie contrairement à son frère, Severus en a pris note. À vrai dire, Jade agissait plus comme Lily que son propre frère qui agissait comme James. Severus sentit son visage et il toucha son masque. Puis recommenca à manger.

**"Professeur, serai-je dans votre classe cette année à venir?"** Demanda Jade alors que Severus la regardait et s'essuyait la bouche.

**«Vous voulez être à nouveau dans ma classe Mlle. Potter? » **Demanda Severus choqué et elle hocha la tête..

**"J'adore les potions ... je n'aime pas les cours du professeur Mcgonagall et selon mon emploi du temps, j'ai le professeur Moody."** Dit Jade en souriant puis en faisant la grimace

Severus sourit, il admirait que cette fille ne voulait que des potions, elle voulait probablement être un professeur de potions comme lui et elle voulait toutes les connaissances qu'elle pouvait acquérir en prenant ses cours.

Jade a passé du temps avec Draco jusqu'au dernier jour des vacances d'été. Elle commença à faire ses bagages et Draco la regarda.

**«S'il te plait ne pars pas, mon père peut t'emmener à l'école lundi s'il te plait. »** Draco suppliat Jade qui s'arrêta pour le regarder.

**"Ok Draco."** Jade sourit et il courut vers elle

Draco la serra fort dans ses bras puis lundi, ils montèrent tous les deux dans la voiture Malfoy.

**"Prêt pour notre troisième année?"** Questionna Draco en hochant la tête et sa main se posa lentement sur la sienne

Jade baissa les yeux, elle retira sa main, elle la regarda d'un air interrogateur et il lui sourit amicalement. Lucius monta dans la voiture avec Narcissa.

**"Ok attache ta ceinture."** »Lucius sourit et sa femme acquiesça

Draco regarda Jade pendant tout le trajet, Lucius arrêta la voiture puis les enfants sortirent. Jade partit avec Draco puis monta dans le train ensemble.

Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard et Draco la regarda. Ils s'assirent à table ensemble et Jade vit son frère. Elle vit Severus qu'elle lui sourit et il lui rendit son regard. Après avoir salué les nouveaux étudiants, Jade et Draco sont partis. Dans le hall Jade sentit une main sur son épaule et elle se retourna pour voir son frère. Severus les vit ensemble et se cacha dans l'ombre.

**"Tu es vraiment un serpent ... Jade, tu rentres à la maison cet été?"** Dit Harry avec colère et en détournant les yeux.

Severus serra les dents quand il entendit Harry appeler sa propre sœur un serpent. Il voulait lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

**"Non, je ne vais pas frère ... c'est bon de te voir même si tu m'as manqué.**" Dit Jade en souriant et il ricana

**"Tu ne me manque pas ... à bientôt peut-être.**" Dit Harry avec colère et s'éloignant

Jade regarda son frère partir. Son cœur lui faisait mal de voir son frère comme ça, il pensait qu'elle ne ce souciait plus de lui, mais c'est tout le contraire. Elle est partie avec Draco et ils sont arrivés au dortoir. Les jours suivants, Jade ne parla pas à Harry. Un jour, elle est allée dans la classe du professeur Lupin. Elle a vu qu'il n'était pas là et a vu la porte s'ouvrir. Une silhouette est sortie et elle l'a suivit. Elle est arrivée dans une cabane et a vu son frère.

Jade est sorti il y avait le professeur Lupin avec un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Harry attrapa sa sœur et il la tint près de lui.

L'homme expliqua que Harry avait lancé un sort au professeur Rogue. Jade regarda son frère avec un regard noir de colère. Le nom de l'homme était Sirius Black, leur parrain. Jade regarda l'homme en question. Ils quittèrent la cabane et le professeur Lupin vit la lune. Il s'est transformé en loup-garou et Jade était au-delà de la peur.

Severus sortit de la cabane très en colère contre Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il voie le loup. Jade lui saisit le bras, elle le regarda dans les yeux et il se mit en colère. Il allait la protéger quoi qu'il arrive et son stupide frère agissait comme son père. Jade cacha son visage dans sa robe et elle gémit de peur.

**" Professeur."** Chuchota Jade effrayé et Severus se figea, il baissa les yeux.

Son instinct se déclencha et il vit Harry s'en prendre à Sirius. Il ramena Hermione, Ron et Jade au château. Il regarda les trois et appela le professeur Mcgonagall.

**«Je suis très déçu de vous deux quand Potter revient, il est en détention avec vous deux bonsoir Severus ... au dortoir tous les deux. Oh et Severus assurez-vous de punir votre serpent comme j'ai infligé celui de mon lion.»** Le professeur Mcgonagall a dit avec colère et les deux sont partis

Severus se tourna vers son élève, un de ses serpents qui avait de très gros problèmes pour être sortir du château et dans la cabane hurlante.

**«Mme Potter, savez-vous ce qui aurait pu arriver si je n'étais pas là… dites… Regardez-moi quand je vous parle. » **dit Severus en colère et sévère

**"Je suis désolé, professeur, je ne voulais pas ... je ne savais pas."** Jade a dit essuyant une larme et renifla.

Severus leva son menton la faisant regarder dans ses yeux et il vit les larmes briller dans ses yeux.

**"Tu écriras des lignes pour moi demain."** »Dit Severus en le regardant et il lâcha son menton.

**"Je comprends Professeur"** Jade tristement et Severus soupira.

Il pensa un instant que cela aurait pu lui coûter la vie. Elle était comme sa mère protégeant son frère mais il y avait plus peur que de mal.

**"Détention demain." »**Dit Severus en détournant les yeux et en agrippant doucement son bras

**" Professeur?"** Demanda Josie alors que Severus soupirait et la regardait.

Il s'est assis et lui a dit de venir vers lui. Elle est venue, il a encore soulevé son menton et il a regardé profondément dans ses yeux.

**"Jade, pourquoi était-tu là-bas, tu aurais pu être blessé ou pire être tué." **Dit Severus en parlant doucement et elle regarda dans ses yeux.

**«Professeur, je ne voulais pas être là-bas, j'étais inquiet pour mon frère, puis il vous a jeté un sort et j'étais inquiet pour vous, j'avais peur qu'il vous fasse du mal. »** Jade a dit en baissant les yeux et il l'a placée sur ses genoux.

Elle s'accrochait à lui comme elle l'avait fait avec le loup-garou. Il la tenait alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui et elle finit par s'éloigner.

**" Je suis désolé monsieur."** Jade renifla et Severus soupira en brossant ses cheveux de son visage

**"Tu es pardonné ma chère." **Dit Severus en la regardant et elle le regarda

Jade lui sourit et le serra fort dans ses bras. Severus se figea, il n'avait jamais été étreint auparavant et elle le regarda.

**"Je te verrai en classe demain."** Dit Severus en souriant et elle embrassa sa joue

**"Bonne nuit, je vous verrai demain ... Professeur."** Dit Jade en souriant et en partant

Severus sentit quelque chose en lui quand elle lui dit bonne nuit. Il caressa sa joue où elle l'embrassa et sourit alors qu'il était assis sur son lit.


	5. 3 eme à 4 eme année

Jade et Harry se sont rencontrés avant l'arrivée du train. Harry la regarda et elle le regarda. Jade soupira et Harry regarda le train. Severus les regardait de loin. Lucius posa sa main sur son épaule faisant sauter Severus et Lucius le regarda.

**"Tu dois arrêter de cacher te Severus, je sais ce que tu veux."** Dit Lucius alors que Severus avait l'air choqué et surpris

Severus partit avec Lucius vers la voiture. Severus se tourna une dernière fois vers les jumeaux Il detestait le frère mais ressentait des choses pour la sœur.

**"Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rentrer à la maison avec moi?"** Demanda Harry en levant les yeux et elle secoua la tête.

**"Harry, je ne veux pas que nous nous battions ... Tu m'écriras?"** Demanda Jade en le regardant et il lui prit l'épaule.

Harry vit Draco attendre et il se moqua de lui. Jade posa sa main sur le visage d'Harry et Harry tourna son regard vers elle.

**"Harry, je serai toujours ta sœur, peu importe quoi ... Je t'aime."** Jade a dit en souriant et en lui faisant un câlin.

**"Eh bien, je ne t'aime pas ... si tu le choisis plutôt que moi, tu n'es pas ma sœur." **Dit Harry avec colère et Jade lui attrapa la main

Harry la regarda, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle lâcha lentement sa main et Harry sentit son cœur se briser en deux.

**"Au revoir Harry."** Dit Jade tristement et s'éloignant.

Harry commença à s'éloigner mais son esprit le harcelait de se retourner et de s'excuser auprès de sa sœur bien-aimée. Sa seule sœur avec laquelle il avait tout fait, il était jaloux de Malfoy pour avoir volé sa sœur loin de lui. Harry réalisa qu'il agissait comme un gamin gâté.

**"Jade attend!"** Dit Harry en courant après elle et il était trop tard

Jade était déjà dans la voiture Malfoy. Harry continua de courir et la voiture décolla. Harry regarda la voiture disparaître et son cœur battait vite.

**" Je suis désolé."** Chuchota Harry et se dirigea vers le train.

Une fois dans le train, il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il est allé aux toilettes et s'est regardé. Il vit le même regard que Jade lui lança et il sanglota plus fort.

**"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, je dois arranger ça."** Dit Harry alors que les larmes coulaient et qu'il les essuyait.


	6. été et 4 eme année

Jade était avec Narcissa aujourd'hui pour faire du shopping. Bellatrix portait un déguisement pour que personne ne la remarque. Narcissa regarda chaque robe et regarda Jade avec un sourire.

**"Jade, je vais faire de toi une femme."** Narcissa dit en souriant et avec un léger rire

pendant ce temps

Lucius était avec Draco, Rodolphus, Rabastan et Severus. Ils regardèrent chaque costume et Lucius attrapa son fils. Il tourna Draco vers le miroir.

**"Fils, il est temps de devenir un gentleman pour qu'un jour tu puisses gagner le cœur d'une femme."** Dit Lucius en souriant et Draco regarda son père

Après le shopping, Lucius enverai des inventions au bal. C'était leur bal annuel qu'ils ont chaque été et Draco entrait en gentleman aujourd'hui.

**"Père, c'est ridicule."** Draco commença et Lucius regarda son fils

**"Être un gentleman n'est pas ridicule Draco ... tellement de choses à apprendre mon cher garçon ... la première fois pour te montrer comment traiter une dame, Severus!"** Dit Lucius alors que Severus entrait et qu'il portait une robe

**"Rappelle-moi de te tuer plus tard, Lucius Abaxas Malfoy."** Severus grogna d'embarras et Lucius gloussa un peu.

Au fil des jours, Draco et Jade ont appris. Jade a été enseignée par Narcissa et Bellatrix. Pendant que Draco avait son père, son parrain et deux oncles qui lui enseignaient. Alors que le jour du bal arrivait, Draco fixa sa cravate et déglutit. Aujourd'hui, il allait rencontrer de nombreuses filles et choisir une future mariée.

Alors qu'il marchait, il fut accueilli par tout le monde là-bas. La fête a commencé Narcissa et Lucius se sont réunis pour saluer les invités. Draco vit tout le monde arrêter de danser et regarder vers l'escalier, il tourna son regard. Il y avait Jade, elle était vêtue de sa couleur préférée vert clair.

**"Draco."** Pansy a dit de le saluer et il l'a ignorée.

Il marcha devant tout le monde. Jade avait descendu l'escalier et Draco s'inclina en tendant la main. Elle l'a pris et ils ont marché jusqu'au centre. Draco posa sa main sur sa taille et entrelaça sa main gauche avec sa droite.

Draco a quitté la fête avec elle et ils sont allés au jardin. Jade brossa sa robe alors qu'elle s'asseyait et il lui sourit.

**"Alors ma mère t'a aidé ... tu es très belle."** Dit Draco en souriant et en se frottant la nuque

**"Tu es superbe aussi Draco."** Dit Jade en souriant doucement et il la regarda

Draco attrapa doucement sa main, il la regarda dans les yeux. Il rit alors qu'ils étaient dans le jardin et elle regarda les roses. Elle aimait les roses et Draco la regarda.

**"Draco ..."** commença Jade en plaçant son doigt sur ses lèvres et il lui sourit doucement

Il l'aida à se saisir de son bras doucement et ils se regardèrent. Jade regarda le jardin et Draco regarda dans ses yeux

**"Je suis content que nous soyons amis Jade.**" Draco a dit alors qu'elle souriait et qu'elle l'avait pris dans ses bras

**"Moi aussi"** dit Jade en souriant et il l'amena pour un autre câlin

Lucius, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Rodolphus, Rabastan et Severus venaient voir ce qu'ils faisaient pour prendre autant de temps. Les voyant étreindre mais n'eyant pas la conversation. Lucius regarda son ami Severus.

**"On dirait que nous aurons un Potter dans notre famille."** Dit Narcissa fièrement et Bellatrix fronça les sourcils

**"Mais Cissy."** Dit Bellatrix en voyant le visage de Severus et son mari a donné de l'argent à son frère.

**"Vous gagnez le pari frère." **Dit Rodolphus en souriant et Rabastan sourit.

Severus avait l'air pâle, elle était dans les bras de Draco, son filleul. Il sentit quelque chose en lui se briser et il l'ignora.

**"Severus?" **Demanda Lucius inquiet et posant sa main sur son épaule

**"Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'ils s'aiment."** Dit tristement Severus et Lucius le regarda plus inquiet encore.

Lucius a couru après lui et l'a arrêté. Severus détourna les yeux de son ami et ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

**"Tu vas juste t'éloigner de ça? Tu l'aimes, admets-le toi-même et surmonte-le!"** Cria Lucius alors que Severus avait l'air choqué et il détourna les yeux.

**"Là, évidemment qu'ils sont amoureux Luicus, même toi tu as vu à quel point ils étaient proches."** Dit Severus avec colère et Lucius l'attrapa à nouveau

Lucius regardait son ami plus comme un frère pour lui et il soupira. Il attrapa le masque que Severus gardait sur son visage et Severus éloigna sa main du masque pour le garder.

**«Je te connais aussi, mon ami, comment tu as eu cette cicatrice, mon fils sait l'histoire, il ne te ferait jamais de mal et ne t'enlèverait rien que tu aimes. » **Dit Lucius alors que Severus le regardait et soupirait.

**"Je ... je connais Lucius mais je suis mieux seul." **Dit tristement Severus en partant

Jade a trouvé Lucius et Lucius a vu la jeune femme. C'est ce qu'elle était une femme, pas une fille, une femme dont son meilleur ami était amoureux.

**"M. Malfoy." **Dit Jade en l'attrapant et en la tirant vers lui

**"Est-ce que toi et Draco êtes amoureux?"** Demanda Luicus en le regardant et elle rit

Jade s'arrêta rapidement et elle le regarda. Il attendait une réponse et elle lui sourit.

**"M. Malfoy, j'aime, votre fils, en tant qu'ami, rien de plus, à part mes yeux fixés sur quelqu'un d'autre."** Dit Jade en le regardant et en souriant

**"Serait-ce Severus, non?"** Demanda Lucius alors que son sourire s'éloignait et elle détourna les yeux

Lucius la fit regarder. Elle se mordit la lèvre et elle soupira alors qu'il lui souriait.

**"Est-ce mal."** Jade a commencé à demander et il l'a arrêtée

**" Non ce n'est pas."** Dit Lucius en souriant et en le serrant dans ses bras.

...

Harry tenait une lettre qu'il a ouverte la cage à Hedwige son oiseau qu'il a obtenu pour son anniversaire. Il a souri en écrivant une lettre à sa sœur et dans la lettre il a mis son bracelet que Hagrid lui a donné le premier jour où ils l'ont mentionné. Il avait Hedwige prêt, il entendit des pas lourds monter les marches de l'escalier. Harry savait que c'était son oncle Vernon qui montait les escaliers.

Il savait que Dudley était au lit en ce moment. Il envoya rapidement Hedwige et la regarda quitter son perchoir. Il s'assit sur le lit en faisant semblant de ne rien faire, il regarda la cage et la couvrit rapidement.

**"Garçon, où est ta sœur?"** Demanda Vernon alors que Harry regardait autour de lui et que son oncle n'avait pas l'air heureux

**"Elle est euh je ne sais pas."** Dit Harry alors que Vernon se mettait en colère et sortait de la pièce

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi son oncle voulait savoir où était sa sœur. Mais il s'en fichait, espérons-le, Hedwige est parvenue jusqu'à elle.

pendant ce temps

Jade était avec Draco sur le canapé. Hedwige a volé à l'intérieur et a laissé tomber la lettre sur ses genoux. Jade regarda l'oiseau et sourit.

**"Hé, joli oiseau, tu m'as manqué."** Jade a dit caressant Hedwige et elle est repartis

Jade regarda la lettre et y vit le nom de Harry. Son cœur s'arrêta, elle ne s'attendait jamais à ce que son frère lui écrive et elle l'ouvrit lentement.

_Cher Jade,_

_Je suis désolé ma sœur bien-aimée. J'ai agi comme un gamin gâté parce que je ne voulais pas te partager. Je t'aime tellement que je ne veux pas te perdre._

_De ton frère, Harry_

_Ps. Voici votre bracelet._

Jade a retourné l'enveloppe et a déballé son bracelet. Elle sourit, elle se souvint quand Hagrid lui avait donné. Elle le plaça autour de son poignet et Draco le regarda. Il y avait trois charmes, l'un était une petite rose, le second était un cœur et les trois étaient une note de musique.

**"C'est ravissant Jade, je suis content d'avoir eu ça pour ton anniversaire."** Dit Draco en lui souriant et en lui tendant une boîte.

À l'intérieur, il y avait un petit serpent autour d'une épée. Jade lui sourit et lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Draco lui sourit et la serra dans ses bras.

**"Veux-tu aller voir votre frère?"** Questionna Draco en lui souriant et en le regardant.

**" Vraiment?"** Demanda Jade en souriant et en hochant la tête.

Ils sont partis pour retourner chez son oncle et sa tante. Son oncle a répondu à la porte et elle a souri à son oncle.

**"Bonjour mon oncle, Harry est à la maison, j'ai amené Draco."** Jade a dit étreignant son oncle et entrant

Harry descendit et la serra fort dans ses bras. Draco regarda les deux frères et sœurs qu'il était très mal à l'aise d'être dans une maison moldue. Pétunia est entrée de la cuisine pour voir sa nièce et un étrange garçon.

**«Potter, je veux dire Harry, ta sœur voulait te voir avant notre retour.»** Dit Draco alors qu'Harry acquiesçait et que Jade s'asseyait

**"Assis-toi Harry, je veux parler avant de rentrer, comment vas tu et merci pour mon bracelet."** Dit Jade alors qu'Harry souriait et Draco s'assit à côté de son ami

Draco tenait la main de son ami. Les yeux de Pétunia s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit Draco attraper la main de sa nièce et vit le visage de son mari.

**" SORS DE MA MAISON!"** Hurla Vernon tandis que Draco attrapait Jade et Pétunia attrapait Jade elle aussi.

**"Pas vous, jeune femme, vous restez à la maison."** Pétunia dit alors que Jade fronça les sourcils et regarda sa tante

**"Mais tante Pétunia." **Jade sursauta et Pétunia leva la main

**"Non ... maintenant toi assis et Harry dans ta chambre."** Dit Pétunia fermement et Draco se précipita hors de là

Harry monta à l'étage inquiet pour son jumeau. Jade regarda sa tante, elle n'avait pas l'air heureuse, et son oncle ne se sentit pas soudainement en difficulté.

**"Asseyez-vous, jeune femme"** dit sévèrement Vernon et Jade s'assit sur le canapé

Jade leva les yeux vers son oncle, il avait l'air très en colère, il s'assit en face d'elle et elle regarda sa tante arriver à ses côtés.

**"Jade, nous te protégeons juste des garçons qui veulent quelque chose de plus qu'un baiser, écoute ma chérie, nous t'aimons beaucoup et nous voulons juste que ce soit mieux pour toi."** Pétunia dit doucement et Jade regarda sa tante

**"Mais j'ai presque quatorze ans moi et Harry aura quatorze deux jours moi et Draco ne sont que des amis."** Dit Jade alors que Pétunia la regardait fermement et que son oncle lui donnait la tête

**"Je me fiche que vous ayez quatorze ans, sous mon toit et vous respecterez mes règles!"** Vernon a crié alors que Jade avait l'air choqué, puis elle est devenue folle

Son oncle ne lui a jamais crié dessus avant d'avoir crié à son frère pour avoir utilisé la magie auparavant. Mais jamais elle, elle suivait toujours ses règles comme une bonne fille mais elle n'allait pas les laisser l'éloigner de son amie.

**"Alors je partirai."** Jade a dit avec des larmes dans ses yeux et piétiné les escaliers.

Elle est arrivée dans sa chambre et a commencé à emballer ses affaires. Harry ouvrit la porte et se précipita vers elle, il enroula ses bras autour d'elle avec des larmes coulant.

**"S'il te plait ne me laisse pas ... s'il te plait."** Harry supplia et elle le regarda

**"Je suis désolé, Harry je ne reste pas ici s'ils ne peuvent pas me laisser rester avec Draco." **Jade a dit finir l'emballage et descendre les escaliers

Elle est sortie par la porte sans dire au revoir à son oncle et sa tante. Elle arriva finalement chez Draco après une longue marche et Narcissa ouvrit la porte.

**"Jade?" **Demanda Narcissa alors que Jade pleurait et qu'il pleuvait

**"Mon oncle m'a crié dessus alors je suis parti, je ne vais pas revenir ... je peux rester ici?"** Demanda Jade en reniflant et Narcissa la fit entrer rapidement

Elle a demandé à l'un des elfes de maison de préparer du chocolat chaud à Jade et Jade s'est assise après s'être changée en vêtements chauds. Narcissa était assise en face d'elle quand Lucius avec Severus et Draco entra dans la pièce.

Severus la vit et il était sur le point de reculer. Draco attrapa son bras et ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

**"Bien sûr que tu peux rester ici ma chérie maintenant, Draco nous a dit un peu que ton oncle n'était pas très gentil et très hum, comment puis-je mettre ça en surpoids."** Narcissa dit alors que Jade renifla et Narcissa lui tendit un mouchoir

**"Harry et moi parlions enfin jusqu'à ce que l'oncle doive le gâcher."** Dit Jade alors que Naricssa la serrait dans ses bras et Jade allait dans sa chambre

Draco ouvrit sa porte et la serra dans ses bras.

**"Je connais ton secret, tu es amoureux de Voldemort pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas?"** Demanda Jade en rougissant et en lui frappant légèrement le bras

Draco détourna le regard avec un sourire timide et soupira. Sa mère ne l'approuverait pas et il avait peur de sortir.

**" J'ai peur."** Dit Draco en souriant et en lui prenant la main

**"Nous allons lui dire ensemble."** Dit Jade en souriant et ils marchaient ensemble

Narcissa était avec Lucius parlant ensemble. Jade poussa légèrement Draco vers eux et il lui sourit.

**"Mère, je suis gay, je suis amoureux du Seigneur des Ténèbres."** Dit Draco alors que Narcissa pâlit et Lucius sourit.

**"Mon fils, je suis tellement content que tu sois enfin sorti."** Dit Lucius alors que Draco avait l'air confus et Lucius vit Voldemort

Narcissa regarda son fils et le gifla sur son visage. Jade fut choquée puis éloigna Draco d'elle.

**"VOUS NE FAITES PAS PARTIE DE CETTE FAMILLE C'EST MAUVAIS! VOUS AVEZ DES PENSÉES FOLLES MON FILS!"** Narcissa lui a crié dessus et Jade lui a lancé un regard noir.

Severus entra avec le reste des mangemorts. Jade gifla Narcissa et Narcissa sembla choquée par la fille.

**«Au moins, il a le courage de te dire, au lieu d'aller derrière ton dos, comment oses-tu le juger juste parce qu'il aime un homme. **Dit Jade alors que Draco la regardait et qu'il la serrait dans ses bras

**"Jade, tu es un bon ami."** Dit Draco avec un sourire et elle le serra fort contre elle

Lucius se moqua de sa femme. Bellatrix regarda Narcissa choquée et elle conféra son neveu.

**"Si tu veux rester ma femme, tu t'excuseras auprès de notre fils."** Dit Lucius alors que Bellatrix embrassait son neveu et Jade le serra dans ses bras

**"Votre si vous voulez être ma sœur Crissy, vous vous excuserez, comment pourriez-vous être si cruel envers votre fils unique."** Dit Bellatrix avec colère et Narcissa eut l'air choquée

Narcissa regarda son fils et son mari. Elle soupira puis se dirigea vers eux.

**"Je suis désolé Draco ... J'accepte que tu aimes un homme."** Narcissa dit en souriant et Draco la serra dans ses bras.


	7. 4éme et5éme année

Jade et Draco sont allés à l'école après l'été. Harry l'attendait, elle le serra dans ses bras et Draco sourit. Harry se tourna vers Draco même s'il ne l'aimait pas, il devait se réconcilier avec Draco.

**"Recommençons, Draco."** Dit Harry en souriant avec sa main tendue et Draco lui serra la main.

Ils partirent ensemble Ron et Hermione les rejoignirent, ils apprirent ce qui s'était passé pendant l'été par lettres. Jade sourit au professeur Snape. Au cours de l'année, Jade se débrouillait extrêmement bien en potions tandis que Harry avait en quelque sorte son nom dans le gobelet de feu pour lequel Jade lui avait crié dessus.

Le jour du bal de Noël est arrivé. Draco a demandé à Jade si elle voulait danser avec lui. Jade est allée voir Hermione pour l'aidée à nouer sa robe. Luna l'a aidée avec ses cheveux. Ginny décida de prendre ses chaussures. Jade ne voulait pas le dire, mais c'était drôle comme Ginny aimait son frère.

**"Alors toi et Harry êtes jumeaux?"** Demanda Ginny en souriant et Jade hocha la tête

**"Oui, nous sommes jumeaux."** Jade a répondut quand Ron est entré et a couvert ses yeux

**"Désolé les filles, Harry avait besoin de sa cravate ... Bordel de jade, tu es magnifique!" **Ron a complimenté en essayant de ne pas regarder mais il a vu Jade.

Jade gloussa alors que Ron partait en rougissant comme si il venait de la voir nue et Luna finit ses cheveux. Jade est parti avec Luna et Ginny. Hermione devait s'habiller, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir jalouse que Jade soit prête et pas elle. En bas des escaliers, Draco attendait Jade, comme ils avaient prévu d'aller au bal en tant qu'ami.

**" Mon amie."** Dit Draco en souriant et Jade fit une révérence vers lui.

Harry Potter était avec Parvati Patil, Cedric avec Cho Chang, Viktor Krum avec Hermione Granger, Roger Davies avec Fleur Delacour, Ron Weasley avec Padma Patil, Neville avec Ginny, Seamus avec Lavender, Fred avec Angelina , Albus Dumbledore avec Olympe Maxime, Ludovic Bagman avec Minerva McGonagall, le professeur Moody avec Aurora Sinistra et Argus Filch était avec Mme Norris.

Draco dansa avec son amie Jade, elle lui sourit, il lui sourit. Jade était dehors avec Draco, il lui tenait la main et ne ils ne virent pas le professeur Rogue avec Igor Karkaroff.

**"M. Malfoy et Mme Potter, dix points de Serpentard, vous connaissez les règles."** Severus dit en faisant peur à Jade et Draco se sépara rapidement d'elle.

**" Oui monsieur."** Dit Draco tandis que Jade le regardait puis regardait le professeur Rogue

Draco est parti en laissant Jade avec le professeur Snape et Karkaroff seuls. Severus était plein de resentit en lui, il ne savait juste pas ce que c'était. Était-ce de la jalousie parce qu'elle et Draco passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble.

**"Professeur, je ne vous ai pas vu monsieur ... je... ."** Jade a dit rougit et Il s'éloigna d'elle.

**"Jade entre avant de prendre froid!"** »Cria Draco tandis que Jade partait et les yeux de Severus la suivaient.

Jade a mis fin à la détention du professeur Rogue, même s'il ne la lui avait pas donnée, elle savait qu'elle l'avait méritée. Elle a écrit des lignes pour lui montrer à quel point elle était désolée. Avant que le labyrinthe étreigne Harry, elle portait une chemise sur laquelle était inscrit Potter dans le dos.

**"Je serai là pour t'encourager frère."** Dit Jade en souriant et il hocha la tête

Le jeu a commencé et Cédric est revenu mort. Jade n'était jamais allé aux funérailles avant, Draco lui tient la main pendant les funérailles. Elle partait avec Draco, elle serra Harry dans ses bras et ils se promirent de s'écrire.


	8. 5éme année

Jade se réveilla, elle descendit les escaliers du Manoir Malfoy. Elle a vu une lettre sur la table qui lui était adressée et elle l'a ramassée. Elle a entendu une voix qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue auparavant.

**"Donc tout est réglé."** Siffla Voldemort et Jade entra

**" Oui mon Seigneur."** Lucius dit avec un arc et vit Jade

Voldemort tourna la tête vers l'endroit où Lucius avait tourné la tête. Il a vu Jade juste là, elle le regardait. Queudver s'approcha d'elle et attrapa doucement son bras en la tirant vers la table. Draco ne s'était pas encore réveillé pour se préparer à aller à Poudlard.

**"Comment tu t'appelles petite fille?"** Demanda Voldemort en le regardant et en lui souriant lentement

**"Jade."** lui répondit-elle en souriant et il regarda ses yeux.

**"C'est une Potter."** Quedever a commenté, alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Il la reconnaissait de leur rencontre dans la cabane quand il était sous sa forme animagus qu'elle ne le connaissait pas.

Jade le regarda avec un sourcil levé. Comment cet homme connaissait-il son nom de famille. Voldemort lui attrapa le bras et Jade tourna la tête si vite pour le regarder. Lucius, Narcissa et Severus sentaient leurs cœurs battrent vite, trop vite.

**"Vous êtes très jolie, merci d'être l'ami de Mon Draco."** Voldemort l'a complimenté en la regardant et elle a gloussé.

Lucius se leva et l'éloigna du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pendant ce temps Draco est descendu après s'être habillé. Il entra dans la salle à manger et regarda le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort lui fit signe de venir vers lui et Draco vient.

**"Draco, tu vas protéger la fille Potter."** Voldemort dit avec un sourire narquois et Draco hocha la tête puis partit.

Lucius les a amenés à la gare. Jade ouvrit finalement la lettre, disant que Harry avait été expulsé praticant de la magie devant un moldu. Jade secoua la tête et soupira. Ils sont arrivés à Poudlard et elle a vu Harry. Elle avait l'air choquée et confuse.

**"Harry, je pensais que tu étais expulsé?"** Demanda Jade en le serrant dans ses bras et Harry sourit

**"Je ne suis pas Jade, tu as reçu la lettre un peu trop tard."** Dit Harry en pointant la lettre et elle le regarda

**"Comment va l'oncle Sirius?"** Chuchota Jade en souriant et en regardant autour de lui.

**"Il va bien ... il avait posé des questions sur toi et je lui ai dit que tu étais un petit serpent." **Chuchota Harry en riant et Jade lui frappa légèrement le bras.

Jade, même si elle connaissait à peine son parrain, elle l'aimait bien. Harry était content et il espérait que Sirius l'adopterait pour le faire sortir de la maison de son oncle et sa tante.

Jade est allée dans son dortoir après avoir mangé avec Draco. Severus était là et regarda Jade alors qu'elle le regardait.

**"Mme Potter, nous devons parler maintenant."** Dit Severus, elle hochat la tête en le suivant.

Ils sont arrivés à son bureau et il l'a amenée près du miroir qu'il avait dans son bureau. Il mit le collier autour de son cou et la regarda. Il soupira puis sourit.

**" Ici."** Dit Severus alors qu'il bougeait Jade d'un air choqué et regarda son cou dans le miroir.

**"Professeur?"** Dit Jade alors que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux et il la regarda.

**"C'était à ta mère."** Dit Severus en le regardant et elle le regarda choquée

Jade le regarda des larmes coulaient maintenant sur son visage et Severus détestait ce regard mais il savait que c'était des larmes de joie.

**" A quoi je ressemble?"** Demanda Jade en se mordant la lèvre et Severus sourit

**"Jade, tu ressembles tellement à ta mère avec ce collier."** Dit Severus avec un sourire et elle se retourna.

Elle le serra fort dans ses bras et des larmes coulaient librement de son visage. Severus enroula ses bras autour d'elle en la tenant contre lui et elle embrassa sa joue. Severus toucha sa joue en la regardant en rougissant.

**" Merci.**" Dit Jade en souriant puis en le regardant

**"Je vais trouver un sort pour le cacher et cela restera un secret entre toi et moi."** Dit Severus en souriant et elle acquiesça

Oui, Severus l'aimait comme un amant, mais il savait qu'elle ne le verrait jamais comme ça. Alors qu'il la serrait contre lui, elle s'endormit, il la porta à son dortoir et la glissa dans son lit quand tout le monde dormait.

Jade est arrivée dans sa classe, elle était prête pour que le professeur Rogue enseigne la classe. Quand Ombrage entra dans la classe et qu'elle la regarda, elle ne savait pas qui cette dame pensait qu'elle était mais elle était sûre qu'elle ne savait rien sur les Potions.

**"Excusez-moi, mais où est le professeur Rogue?"** Jade a demandé en levant la main et Ombrage l'a regardée.

**«Je vais enseigner à votre classe aujourd'hui Mme Potter, parler à nouveau comme ça et vous aurez une détention comme votre frère.»** Ombrage dit alors que Jade déglutit et rougit d'embarras

Jade a écrit les choses que Mme Umbridge a mises au tableau. Jade a été très rapide à écrire, elle a frotté sa main dix minutes plus tard et Ombrage a regardé la fille.

**"Oui Mme Potter?"** Ombrage demanda alors que Jade se levait et plaçait le papier sur son bureau

**" J'ai fini."** Dit Jade alors qu'Ombrage attrapait le papier et la regardait.

Les yeux d'Ombrage s'élargirent, elle leva les yeux du travail de Jade. Ombrage claqua les papiers sur son bureau et effraya Jade.

**"Vous pensez que c'est drôle, Mlle Potter, vous êtes comme votre frère, vous aurez la détention Mlle Potter."** Ombrage dit avec un sourire narquois et Jade avait les larmes aux yeux.

**"Mais j'ai terminé le travail que vous demandez pourquoi je suis en détention."** Demanda Jade alors qu'Ombrage se levait et que ses yeux s'écarquillaient

**" J'ai mes raisons."** Ombrage dit alors que Jade s'assit sur son siège et partit une fois que la cloche sonna.

Jade se rendit à la porte du professeur Snape qui contenait ses potions. Elle frappa à la porte et Severus ouvrit la porte alors qu'elle avait les larmes coulant sur le visage.

**" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"** Demanda le professeur Snape en levant son menton et sa lèvre tremblait.

**"Ombrage m'a mis en détention sans raison."** Jade a dit frottant ses larmes et Severus s'est mit en colère. Il l'a amenée dans son dortoir, il l'a assise sur le lit et il l'a serrée dans ses bras. Jade renifla et Severus lui donna un mouchoir.

**" Je vais m'en occuper."** Dit Severus en marchant avec colère vers la porte et dans le couloir. Severus arriva au bureau d'Ombrage et alors qu'elle attendait Jade, elle fut choqué quand elle vit Severus.

**"Que faites-vous ici, professeur Rogue?" **demanda Ombrage avec un sourire et Severus la regarda avec colère

**"Comment osez-vous, comment osez-vous donner une détention à un étudiant quand il n'a rien fait."** Severus cracha et Ombrage eut un sourire narquois.

Elle se leva et lui servit une tasse de thé. Elle le regarda et but une gorgée de thé. Severus attendait une réponse plus il attendait, plus il ressentait de colère envers elle.

**«Elle est comme son frère au-dessus de tout le monde, alors vous décidez de la protéger, pourquoi le faites-vous Professeur? Est-ce à cause de Lilly ou parce que vous voulez vous accrocher à quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas avoir, vous ne serez jamais son mari peu importe combien vous voulez être son mari, cela n'arrivera jamais, peu importe ce que vous essayez, quoi que vous fassiez, elle portera toujours le nom de Potter et vous serez toujours seul. "** Dit Ombrage alors que Severus la regarda et se mit en colère

**"Comment oses-tu me parler comme ça, écoute-moi bien ... laisse-la tranquille, elle est très brillante pour son âge et elle n'est pas comme son frère."** Dit Severus en partant et en se calmant

Pendant ce temps, Jade attendait le retour du professeur Snape quand Draco entra dans la pièce. Il cherchait le professeur Rogue et vit Jade.

**«Jade, as-tu vu le professeur Rogue? »** Questionna Draco tandis que Jade hochait la tête et souriait

**"Oui, il est allé parler à Ombrage, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"** Demanda Jade en s'approchant d'e lui et il soupira.

**"J'espérais que le professeur Rogue serait ici pour que nous puissions parler ... bonne nuit Jade."** Dit Draco en lui souriant et en lui faisant signe. Jade lui fit un signe de la main et attendit le professeur, elle se sentit soudain fatiguée et s'endormit.

Severus entra, la vit endormie, il se coucha avec elle et il repoussa ses cheveux de son visage. Il s'endormit en la sentant s'approcher de lui.

Harry a trouvé la prophétie. Il se battait contre les mangemorts et Jade était avec Luna. Jade a aidé son frère, puis Bellatrix a tiré sa magie sur Sirius. Jade sourit à Harry mais ses sourires s'évanouirent quand Sirius entra dans le voile.

**"UNCLE SIRSIUS!"** Jade hurla des larmes coulant et elle regarda Bellatix les yeux pleins de douleur. Harry poursuivit Bellatrix. Jade a couru après Harry, ils sont arrivés dans un endroit étrange. Jade a vu Bellatrix au sol et son frère avec sa baguette pointée vers elle.

**"Harry non."** Jade a dit et Bellatrix a accidentellement jeté sa magie sur elle et Jade a touché le sol s'évanouissant.

Jade se réveilla dans le Manoir Malfoy quand elle regarda autour de lui. Severus lui tenait la main. Draco dormait sur une chaise et elle vit Lucius, Bellatrix et Naricssa avec Voldemort, Fenrir et Quedever.

**" Professeur?"** Dit Jade alors que Severus se réveillait et se précipitait vers son lit.

**"Jade, j'étais tellement inquiet."** Dit Severus avec des larmes coulant et la tenant proche.

Draco leva les yeux, il avait les larmes aux yeux et la serra dans ses bras. Bellatrix courut là-bas et la serra doucement dans ses bras. Narcissa et Lucius se sourirent.

**" Est-ce que tu vas bien?"** Demanda Narcissa alors que Jade la regardait et souriait

**"Oui, je vais bien Mme Malfoy."** Dit Jade en souriant et Lucius lui donna une lettre

Voldemort est parti avec Fenrir, Queudever et Bellatrix. Jade regarda la lettre puis regarda Lucius alors qu'il lui souriait.

**"Ça vient de Harry."** Dit Lucius en lui tendant la lettre et elle l'ouvrit.

Jade a lu la lettre et a souri. Severus s'approcha du lit avec une rose rouge. Il le lui a donné et elle l'a senti. Il lui attrapa doucement la main et lui sourit

**" Est-ce que tu vas bien?"** Demanda Severus inquiet et elle sourit légèrement.

**"J'ai l'impression d'avoir été heurté par un train de marchandises."** Jade dit en riant et Severus lui sourit.

Lucius s'approcha de Severus, il l'attrapa et l'éloigna. Il regarda son ami et Severus le regarda.

**"Bellatrix était tellement inquiète qu'elle lui a fait du mal."** Dit Lucius alors que Severus le regardait et soupirait.

**"Je suis content qu'elle aille bien."** Dit Severus en marchant là-bas et Jade lui sourit. Severus la regarda, il soupira et toucha doucement son visage. Jade le regarda en faisant cela et déglutit.

**"Je viens avec toi."** Demanda Jade, l'air choqué et il s'éclaircit la gorge

**"Tu viens avec moi?"** Demanda Severus en hochant la tête et ils quittèrent le manoir. Lucius pourchassa Jade et attrapa son épaule. Jade le regarda et Severus la regarda.

**"Monte dans la voiture, j'ai besoin de parler à M. Malfoy."** Jade dit alors que Severus hocha la tête et monta dans la voiture

**"Alors tu vas avec lui!"** Demanda Lucius et Jade le regarda. Jade soupira et regarda Severus à l'intérieur de sa voiture. Puis elle regarda Lucius avec détermination et Lucius soupira

**"Je pars avec le professeur Snape M. Malfoy."** Dit Jade en souriant et Lucius la regarda.

**"Il est seul depuis un bon moment ... Jade."** Dit Lucius tandis que Jade lui sourit et le serra dans ses bras. Elle est monté dans la voiture et est parti. Jade s'appuya contre l'épaule de Severus et il lui sourit.


	9. 6éme année

C'était un jour pluvieux aujourd'hui Jade lisait un livre dans le salon avec Severus. Severus lisait le journal quand on frappa à la porte.

**"Je sais que je ne devrais pas te demander ceci, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a interdit de venir à toi."** Dit Narcissa alors que Jade levait les yeux de son livre et que Bellatrix se dirigeait vers le miroir.

**"Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous l'a interdit, alors vous ne devriez pas, mais je suis conscient de votre situation, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a mit au courant."** Dit Severus alors que Jade retournait à son livre et que Bellatrix avait l'air choquée.

**"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous l'a dit?"** Demanda Bellatrix choquée et Jade eut un sourire narquois

**"Ta sœur doute de ma parole."** Dit Severus tandis qu'il regardait Narcissa et que Bellatrix le regardait.

**"C'est juste un garçon."** Narcissa dit alors que Jade leva les yeux curieusement et Severus regarda Narcissa.

Jade ferma son livre et regarda son professeur avec Bellatrix. Narcissa sourit en se levant et Bellatrix les contourna. Après qu'il ait juré de protéger Draco avec le vœu incassable Bellatrix et Narcissa sont partis. Jade regarda son professeur et se leva de son siège.

**"Voulez-vous me promettre que vous ne serez pas blessé."** Demanda Jade alors que Severus la regardait et il l'attira pour un câlin.

**" Je vais essayer."** Dit Severus en hochant la tête, puis elle se coucha.

Cette nuit-là, ils se rendirent au Manoir Malfoy pour célébrer non seulement Draco devenir un mangemort mais aussi ses fiançailles avec Voldemort. Severus était sur le point de descendre les escaliers quand il entendit les portes s'ouvrir. Il vit Jade dans une robe bleue, il déglutit et s'inclina vers elle. Il lui prit le bras et ils descendirent. Ils arrivèrent au centre de la pièce et traversèrent la pièce ensemble.

Severus et Jade chantèrent en marchant dans le jardin et en se regardant.

Ils sont allés plus loin dans le jardin ensemble, sa robe bleu clair s'est déplacée d'un côté à l'autre. Il la conduisit à un banc et il s'assit à côté d'elle alors qu'il lui tenait la main.

_**"Dis que tu partageras avec moi un amour, une vie**_

_**Conduis-moi, sauve-moi de ma solitude**_

_**Dis que tu me veux avec toi ici à côté de toi**_

_**Partout où tu vas, laisse-moi aller aussi**_

_**Jade, c'est tout ce que je te demande. "**_Severus chanta en la regardant et elle rougit

Jade le regarda et il la regarda. Elle avait grandi au cours de l'année où elle avait été à Poudlard et il avait frotté son doigt sur sa joue. Il lui sourit et elle fixa sa robe. Elle regarda le jardin autour d'eux et il prit une rose rose puis la lui donna.

**" Professeur ?"** Demanda Jade en détournant le regard et en soupirant

**«Je pensais que tu… laisse tomber ma chérie. »** Dit Severus en souriant tristement et elle lui attrapa la main. Elle se rapprocha de lui et il leva son menton. Elle cligna des yeux et il se rapprocha de son visage. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et elle le regarda.

**"Severus."** Jade a dit accidentellement et a couvert ses lèvres.

**"Non ... ne couvre pas ce que tu viens de dire, répète-le s'il te plait."** Dit Severus en rougissant puis en lui souriant.

Elle se rapprocha de lui où elle était maintenant sur ses genoux. Il mit ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa sur le cou. Elle haleta et le regarda en frottant sa main sur son visage. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, elle ne regarda que lui et non son masque sur son visage.

**"Severus."** Jade a dit alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient et il l'a serré dans ses bras.

Elle posa sa poitrine sur son cœur. Il plaça sa main sur son dos et il la regarda dans les yeux. Puis il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas encore le droit il était toujours son professeur et il s'éclaircit la gorge.

**"Jade viens, nous devons retourner à la fête, Lucius se demandera si tu l'as été."** Dit Severus en se levant de ses genoux et il lui attrapa le bras. Elle mit son masque puis le regarda. La fête à l'intérieur du Manoir Malfoy était pleine de gens qui fêtaient l'anniversaire de Draco et sa marque de mangemort.

**"Tu penses que je peux obtenir une note?"** Demanda Jade alors que Severus s'arrêtait et la regardait

**"Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrait pas mon cher."** Dit Severus en entrant et en marchant vers Voldemort. Voldemort regardait chaque couple et il vit Severus avec Jade Potter qui lui souriait. Jade baissa la tête et Severus regarda Voldemort.

**"Bonsoir Mme Potter, c'est bon de vous voir ici et qu'est-ce qui vous amène à moi?"** Demanda Voldemort en souriant et Severus la rapprocha presque de lui.

**"Je me demandais si je rejoindrais les Mangemorts avec une marque et tout."** Dit Jade alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient et il souriait. Il tendit la main et elle la saisit. Elle se tourna vers Severus avec un sourire et elle tendit la main avec l'autre main touchant légèrement sa joue.

Voldemort est allé en haut des escaliers avec Jade et s'est raclé la gorge. Tout le monde s'est arrêté et a vu les deux dans les escaliers. Jade a vu comment tout le monde dans la pièce s'est baissé une fois qu'il était dans les escaliers. Severus était à ses côtés et elle le regarda.

**"Attention mes compagnons mangemorts en plus de la marque de Draco et de mes fiançailles, nous célébrons un homme qui rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour arrêter Dumbledore, Mme Potter voudrait nous rejoindre en tant que mangemort." **Voldemort dit en souriant et fait signe à Jade à côté de lui.

Tout le monde a commencé à applaudir et Voldemort l'a tournée vers lui. Elle regarda ses yeux et il attrapa doucement son poignet droit. Il la regarda et sourit en regardant la foule.

**"Ce serait la chute de Dumbledore pour qu'un enfant Potter rejoigne le mangemort demain, nous l'accueillons dans notre réunion ce soir, nous la célébrons dans nos bras."** Dit Voldemort en attrapant sa baguette et en mettant la marque sur son poignet droit.

Elle regarda la marque, Severus lui attrapa par la main et ils descendirent les escaliers ensemble. Voldemort sourit à la vue et s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge, faisant arrêter Severus. Jade avait l'air inquiète et elle regarda Voldemort.

**«Je crois que notre amie mon loyale servant Severus a gardé un secret qu'est-ce que Mme Potter pour vous est-elle une étudiante, une amie ou une amante? » **Demanda Voldemort alors que Severus le regardait et il regardait Jade. Severus regarda Jade puis il toucha doucement son visage

**"Dis ce qui est dans ton cœur Severus!"** Hurla Lucius en souriant et Narcissa gloussa.

Severus se mordit les lèvres, il la regarda. Elle le regardait et il lui a attrapé la taille. Il la regarda dans les yeux puis se pencha. Il embrassa ses lèvres qui ressemblaient à du feu et il se sépara d'elle. Jade rougit puis elle lui sourit et il lui sourit.

**"Mon Jade."** Dit Severus en souriant joyeusement et il l'embrassa avec passion des feux d'artifice partit dans la pièce

Tout le monde applaudit Severus trouva finalement quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Jade le regarda puis ils arrivèrent au centre. Leur première danse, la foule les regarda et Severus la regarda seulement. Il attendait de lui dire se qu'il ressentait depuis ce bal quand Harry était dans les jeux.

Severus et Jade quittèrent la fête un peu tôt. Il l'a emmené dans sa chambre chez lui et il l'a regardée. Il renifla ses cheveux puis embrassa ses lèvres en la couchant sur le lit. Severus lécha le côté de son cou et il ôta sa cravate à son uniforme. Il ôta la cape et la chemise alors qu'il embrassa son corps en la touchant.

**"Merlin Jade, je t'aime tellement, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi."** Dit Severus en haletant et en plaçant sa main sur son pantalon. Elle rougit puis il ôta ses vêtements. Il la pénétra doucement car elle était vierge. Il la regarda alors qu'elle fermait les yeux de douleur.

**" Me fais-tu confiance?"** Severus questionna avec un murmure et elle ouvrit les yeux.

**" Je compte sur toi."** Jade a dit avec un sourire et il s'est déplacé en elle.

Jade agrippa les draps alors qu'elle le regardait et elle déplaça sa main dans ses cheveux noir. Ils ont partagé un baiser passionné alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour. La pièce devenait chaude, la chair touchait la chair et Severus grogna en la sentant se resserrer autour de lui.

**"Jade, je suis presque."** Prévient Severus en se déplaçant plus vite et Jade rougit profondément sur ses joues.

**" Je sais."** Jade a dit alors qu'ils s'embrassaient et ils se sont réunis.

Severus sortit, il haletait, il soupira divinement, il la regarda. Jade lui sourit avec un sourire et s'endormit dans ses bras. Il se blottit contre elle et embrassa ses lèvres. Il sourit et s'endormit. Il sourit dans son sommeil alors qu'ils se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain, elle était dans le train avec Draco. Il était maintenant un mangemort comme elle. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule pendant qu'il parlait et il leva les yeux pendant un moment. Une fois le train arrêté, elle récupéra ses bagages et elle regarda Draco.

**"Je vous rattraperai dans une minute." **Dit Draco en hochant la tête et en partant.

Jade se rendit dans la grande salle où Draco entra au bout d'un moment. Ils échangèrent un regard puis s'arrêtèrent quand Dumbledore s'approcha du poste et elle sourit.

**"Bienvenue à notre nouveau maître des potions Slughorn et le professeur Rogue est le professeur des cours de défenses contre les forces du mal"** Dumbledore dit alors que Jade crachait son verre et regarda son professeur.

Après le dîner, elle a frappé à la porte de son professeur et il a répondu. Quand il la voyait le regarder. Il bougea et elle secoua la tête non.

**"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu fais maintenant des cours de défences, je veux savoir pourquoi?"** Demanda Jade en soupirant puis en le regardant.

**"Je ne voulais pas te le dire pour une raison."** Dit Severus en hochant la tête et en la serrant dans ses bras. Il sourit dans le baiser et la regarda avec amour dans les yeux.

Jade est partie pour son dortoir avant d'avoir des ennuis, elle s'est sentie malade. Elle a vomi et elle a bu de l'eau. Elle s'essuya la bouche et se demanda pourquoi elle avait vomi. Au cours des prochains jours, elle a commencé à ne pas vraiment se sentir bien. Elle est allée voir l'infirmière et l'infirmière lui a donné du thé à la menthe poivrée.

**"Faites un test chérie."** Madame Pofey a dit en la regardant et Jade a regardé avec curiosité

**"Un test quel genre de ... attendez une minute, vous voulez dire un test de grossesse."** Dit Jade alors que l'infirmière hochait la tête et que Jade partait. Jade est allée au magasin où elle a passé un test et l'a apportée à son dortoir sans personne autour. Elle attendit que ce soit vers la nuit pour le faire. Elle regarda son sablier puis il partit. Elle a passé le test et l'a regardé lentement.

**"C'est positif."** Jade chuchota et sourit.

Le lendemain, Jade devait trouver Severus. Elle le vit monter seule une tour, elle le suivit et vit Dumbledore au-dessus où elle était.

**"Jade qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" **Chuchota Harry et elle le regarda.

**"Je suis ici pour dire quelque chose au professeur Snape."** Jade a dit en l'attrapant et ils ont tous les deux levé les yeux. Jade regarda Harry et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle vit Draco pointer sa baguette vers Dumbledore.

**"Ne le fais pas s'il te plait."** Chuchota Jade et Harry sortit sa baguette

Ils virent Severus qui monta les escaliers. Jade regarda Severus son amant pointer sa baguette sur Dumbledore et prononça la malédiction mortelle. Jade sentit son cœur se briser, elle se précipita et trouva le corps de Dumbledore. Elle sentit des larmes couler sur son visage. Bellatrix la saisit sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive et ils partirent.

Quand elle arriva au Manoir Malfoy, elle regarda son amant et il regarda Lucius qui entra. Jade s'approcha de lui et Severus l'emmena pour un câlin.

**" Tu l'as tué."** Chuchota Jade et Severus la regarda.

**"Je sais que je devais le faire Jade s'il te plait ne me déteste pas."** Dit Severus en hochant la tête et en la serrant plus fort contre lui. Ils sont allés chez lui. Elle est allée dans la chambre et a souri à son estomac. Elle le frotta, elle savait qu'elle gardait un secret mais elle devait le faire pour l'instant.

**"Eh bien, on le dira à papa bientôt."** Dit Jade en souriant et Severus entra. Ils ont partagé un baiser et se sont couchés. Jade se blottit contre son amant et sourit.


	10. 7éme année

Jade se réveilla, elle entendit la voix de Voldemort. Elle se précipita dans les escaliers et elle était dans sa robe. Elle regarda Voldemort et il sourit.

**"Jade bienvenue, asseyez-vous."** Voldemort fit signe à un siège et Jade s'assit sur le siège.

**" Mon Seigneur."** Dit Severus en entrant et en s'asseyant.

Jade sourit à son amant et ils parlèrent d'Harry. Elle regarda Severus avec un sourire et il était assis là comme une statue. Voldemort a pris la baguette de Lucius et a enlevé le serpent sur sa baguette. Jade le regarda et elle réfléchit un instant.

Les prochains jours, ils cherchaient Harry. Jade était occupée à acheter des cadeaux de Noël, elle sourit au cadeau qu'elle recevait Lucius. Le jour de Noël, les mangemorts se sont rassemblés dans une pièce. Severus n'a pas vu Jade avant son entrée.

**"M. Malfoy, Mme Malfoy, Bellatrix, Fenrir, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Severus, Draco et mon Seigneur."** Jade a dit en leur donnant à chacun un cadeau et Voldemort a regardé la fille.

Lucius fut le premier à ouvrir le sienne, s'était une nouvelle baguette avec un serpent dessus. Lucius lui sourit en la sortant de la boîte, puis ce fut au tour de Narcissa. Narcissa haleta, c'était un collier en argent avec du saphir incrusté dedans. Elle le mit avec des larmes coulant sur son visage. Bellatrix ouvrit la sienne, c'était un couteau avec un serpent et un crâne dessus.

Bellatrix enlaça Jade et montra à son mari. Fenrir a ouvert, c'était un collier avec un petit dragon dessus. Fenrir l'a mis et l'a montré aux autres mangemorts. Rodolphus et Rabastan ont ouvert leurs cadeaux ensemble, il y avait des pulls avec les mots meilleurs frères de tous les temps. Draco ouvrit la sienne, c'était une photo d'elle et il lui sourit.

Voldemort ouvrit le sien c'était un petit serpent sur un collier et le dernier était Severus, il lui sourit. Il l'ouvrit, sortit du papier et vit un petit livre à l'intérieur. Jade le regarda et sourit. Severus ouvrit le livre puis son sourire s'évanouit.

**"Jade, es-tu ... tu ... enceinte?"** Demanda Severus toujours figé sur place puis se dirigea vers Jade.

**" Quoi ?!"** Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix et Voldemort ont dit ensemble. Severus tenait l'image près de lui. Il la regarda comme s'il ose poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête. Il la regarda puis l'image et lui revint avec des mains tremblantes.

**"Jade, si c'est une sorte de blague, ce n'est pas drôle. Parce que je ne ris pas."** Demanda Severus en tremblant et elle sourit légèrement.

**"Ce n'est pas une blague Severus, je suis vraiment enceinte et c'est le vôtre."** Dit Jade en souriant et Severus se frotta le ventre.

Elle enleva le sort afin que Draco puisse voir à quel point elle était enceinte. Severus sourit, les larmes aux yeux embrassant son ventre, Lucius plaça sa main sur son ventre et Narcissa lui sourit.

**"Severus, tu vas enfin être père!"** Narcissa dit en souriant et elle regarda l'estomac de Josie

**"Je vais chez le médecin demain pour voir le sexe du bébé."** Dit Josie en souriant et Severus avait l'air étonné. Severus l'emmena dans le jardin, il lui donna une rose et il lui sourit.

**"Maintenant pour mon cadeau de Noël."** Dit Severus en riant et il soupira dans une respiration nerveuse. Jade le regarda s'agenouiller, sa bouche remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres et il la regarda en ouvrant une boîte à bagues dans sa main. Rabastan, Lucius, Fenrir, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Voldemort, Narcissa, Queudver et Draco regardaient avec impatience le bon moment.

**«Jade, j'allais attendre que tu aies obtenu ton diplôme pour te demander ça, mais maintenant je ne peux pas attendre, Jade, je t'aime de tout mon cœur et de mon âme, veux-tu m'épouser? »** Demanda Severus alors que des larmes coulaient sur son visage et elle sourit.

**" Oui je t'épouserai!"** Jade a dit en souriant en mettant la bague à son doigt et ils ont partagé un baiser. Rabastan, Lucius, Fenrir, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Voldemort, Narcissa, Wormtail et Draco.

**"Félicitations à vous deux!"** Dit Bellatrix avec enthousiasme et Narcissa regarda sa bague.

**"Mon Dieu, Severus, comment as-tu pu acheter cette bague en or et ce diamant."** Narcissa dit en regardant Severus puis la bague.

Rabastan, Rodolphus, Voldemort et Lucius félicitèrent Severus. Ils emmenèrent Severus dans une autre pièce remplie de whisky pur feu tandis que la femme regardait la bague de Jade.

**"Alors, comment as-tu pu acheter cette bague?"** Demanda Lucius alors que Severus le regardait et qu'il se frottait la nuque

**"J'ai obtenu l'argent de mon travail supplémentaire."** Severus sourit et Lucius rit. Voldemort sourit et attrapa le verre avec un sourire. Fenrir a quitté la pièce et a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

[…]

**"Bonjour mon amour ..."** dit Fenrir en souriant à Harry et il l'embrassa.

**"Tu m'as manqué alors quand puis-je vous rejoindre les gars."** Dit Harry en souriant et Fenrir sourit. Fenrir regarda le ventre gonflé avec un sourire. Harry était enceint de huit mois avec son enfant. Fenrir l'embrassa avec passion.

**"Bientôt mon amour, Voldemort se demandera où je célébrais un engagement."** Dit Fenrir alors qu'Harry hocha la tête et s'arrêta.

**"Qui s'est fiancé?"** Demanda Harry alors que Fenrir souriait et s'approchait de lui. Fenrir regarda de nouveau l'estomac d'Harry et plaça sa main sur l'estomac.

**" Ta soeur."** Dit Fenrir alors que Harry avait l'air choqué et que Fenrir le regardait. Severus se tenait devant un miroir tandis que Lucius fixait sa cravate. Rabastan et Rodolphus ont saisi deux fleurs. L'une était une rose rouge et l'autre une marguerite jaune.

**"Penses-tu que je pourrais lui donner la vie qu'elle veut?"** Demanda Severus tandis que Lucius gloussait et attrapait la rose rouge.

**«Tu vas bien Severus, je sais que tu as peur mais que tu vas être appelé mari. » **Dit Lucius en plaçant la rose dans la poche droite et Severus déglutit. Ils arrivèrent à l'église, Severus épousseta sa manche droite et fixa son manteau. Alors que Fenrir entrait avec Harry Potter, tous les yeux des mangemorts étaient sur son ventre de femme enceinte.

**"Comment osez-vous ne pas demander ma permission pour épouser ma sœur."** Dit Harry indigné et Severus le regarda.

**«Je ne m'excuse pas Potter, je vais épouser ta sœur aujourd'hui, que ça te plaise ou non.»** Dit Severus avec un sourire narquois et Fenrir saisit son amant.

Harry bouillonnait de colère. Il vit Draco embrasser Voldemort et Harry lui sourit. Draco se figea quand il le vit et lui fit signe.

**" Hey."** Dit Draco en s'asseyant à côté de lui et Voldemort enroula ses bras autour de lui

**"Hé, quand vous êtes-vous réunis tous les deux?"** Demanda Harry alors que Draco regardait l'estomac d'Harry et sourit.

**"Je pourrais te poser la même question ou nous pourrions profiter de ce mariage."** Dit Draco avec un sourire narquois Malfoy et Harry roula des yeux avec un sourire

La musique a commencé

Narcissa et Bellatrix sont sorties en tant que demoiselles d'honneur. Rodolphus se tenait à côté de Lucius l'homme d'honneur mais où était son frère ? La chanson de la mariée a commencé et la question de Rodolphus a été répondue quand il a vu son frère Rabastan tenant le bras de la mariée comme la figure de son père.

**«Severus Tobias Snape, prenez-vous Jade Jillian Potter comme votre épouse légitime pour toujours et à jamais, dans la maladie et la santé, pour les riches ou pour les pauvres, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »** Demanda Queudver alors que Severus attrapait la bague de l'oreiller que Draco tenait et il regarda Jade

**" Oui, je la veux."** Dit Severus en la regardant avec un sourire et en plaçant la bague à son doigt

**« Jade prenez-vous Severus Tobias Snape pour être ton époux** **légitime pour toujours et à jamais, dans la maladie et la santé, pour les riches ou pour les pauvres, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »** Demanda Queudver alors que Jade attrapait la bague de l'oreiller que Draco tenait et elle regarda Severus.

La peur de Severus revint, et si elle allait dire que non. Il déglutit comme s'il avait l'impression que ça allait se terminer ici. Elle dans la plus belle robe de mariée jamais vu. Il l'aimait tellement mais sa peur l'emportait sur lui.

**" Oui, je le veux."** Dit finalement Jade en plaçant la bague à son doigt.

Severus la regarda, elle tendit la main et frotta sa main contre sa joue, celle qui n'avait pas de masque. Elle lui sourit et sa peur disparut.

**"Tu peux maintenant embrasser la mariée."** Dit Quedever en jetant le livre derrière lui et Severus l'embrassa avec passion.

Ils sont allés à la salle de bal de l'église où ils ont vu de la nourriture pour tout le monde. Severus la regarda, elle était maintenant à lui. Sa femme et bientôt mère de son enfant. Il baissa les yeux sur son ventre en le frottant secrètement et il lui sourit.

**"Prêt Mme Snape?"** Questionna Severus en le regardant et elle sourit vivement.

**"Oui M. Snape."** Jade a dit qu'il a pris sa main droite dans sa gauche et a mis sa main droite sur sa taille.

Ils commencent là la première danse en tant que mari et femme. Severus la regarda alors qu'ils commençaient à danser et il sourit qu'il n'échangerait ce moment contre rien au monde.

Severus s'arrêta quand Harry s'approcha de lui. Jade sourit et étreignit son frère avec des larmes coulant sur son visage. Harry le regarda et tendit la main.

**"Bienvenue dans la famille Severus."** Dit Harry alors que Severus lui serrait la main et souriait.

**"J'ai un cadeau pour toi Po ... Harry."** Severus se corrigea et Harry sembla confus.

Sirius sortit, Harry avait des larmes qui coulaient et Jade aussi. Jade courut vers lui et Harry aussi. Sirius serra ses deux filleuls dans ses bras et leur sourit.

**"Oncle Sirius, tu es vivant ... Severus quoi comment?"** Demanda Jade alors que Severus souriait et l'embrassait sur les lèvres

**"Qu'est-ce que c'est que tu pense faire par Merlin ... éloigne-toi de ma nièce snivellus."** Dit Sirius avec colère et Jade le repoussa.

**"C'est assez mon oncle, pas le jour de mon mariage.**" Dit Jade en souriant à Severus et en le regardant fixement.

**"Attendez, vous deux, oh mon Dieu, tuez-moi encore s'il vous plaît ... James serait furieux."** Dit Sirius tandis que Jade serrait les dents et que Severus la retenait.

**"J'adore Severus ... je l'aime de tout mon cœur ... il est parfait comme il est, je l'aime pour qui il est et ce qu'il est, il est non seulement mon mari mais mon meilleur ami."** Dit Jade alors qu'elle avait des larmes coulant et embrassa ses lèvres passionnément.

**"Merlin, je t'aime."** Dit Severus en souriant et ils rentrèrent chez eux.

Il l'a amenée dans le jardin qu'il avait fait pour elle. Severus l'assit sur le banc et elle le regarda.

**" Jade, maintenant c'est à mon tour de te dire les sentiments que j'ai envers toi ... Tu es tout pour moi, tu étais le premier à me montrer de l'amour. Je t'aime pour toi, tu ne me rappelles plus ta mère que je vois c'est toi ma femme bien-aimée et bientôt maman de mon enfant. "** Dit Severus en souriant et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec une passion enflammée tandis qu'ils atteignirent la chambre à coucher alors qu'ils retiraient leurs vêtements. Severus embrassa son corps et la pénétra doucement. Il a bougé avec passion et il l'a regardée dans les yeux. Après qu'ils se soient réunis, elle se blottit contre lui et il passa doucement son bras autour de son ventre.


	11. Diplome et bébés

Severus regarda sa femme, son beau-frère et son filleul traverser la scène. Après la remise des diplômes, Severus a emmené sa femme à l'hôpital car son eau s'est cassée pendant la cérémonie de remise des diplômes. Harry était à l'hôpital pour donner naissance à son bébé.

Fenrir était à ses côtés tout le temps et Severus était aux côtés de sa femme. Draco et Voldemort sont allés chez le médecin.

**"votre grossesse se passe bien."** L'infirmière a dit en souriant à Draco et Voldemort a embrassé son mari. Draco est arrivé à l'hôpital avec Voldemort, Narcissa, Lucius, Bellatrix, Rabastan, Rodolphus, Sirius et Quedever.

**"Je tuerai personnellement Snivellus si quelque chose arrive à ma filleule et ensuite je tuerai Fenrir si quelque chose arrive à Harry."** Sirius grogna de colère et Draco roula des yeux. Fenrir est sorti avec sa petite fille. Il a montré le bébé à Sirius et à sa famille. Fenrir roucoula contre sa petite fille tandis que Sirius allait voir son filleul.

**" Quel est son nom?"** Demanda Sirius alors qu'Harry souriait et se redressa

**"Luna Lily Grayback."** Dit Harry alors que Fenrir entra et lui rendit le bébé.

Severus était dans le salon montrant tout le monde ses fils jumeau. Draco, Voldemort, Narcissa, Lucius, Bellatrix, Rabastan, Rodolphus, Sirius, Fenrir et Quedever le suivirent dans la pièce. Jade tendit la main vers leur fils et Severus lui tendit celui de leur plus petit garçon.

**"Luke Tobias et Robert Sirius Snape."** Dit Jade en souriant et Severus la regarda.

**"Génial, j'ai un enfant qui porte le nom de Black."** Dit Severus en riant et en embrassant la joue de son fils. Sirius a donné son nom au bébé et a roucoulé avec un sourire. Jade sourit tandis que Severus l'embrassait en regardant leur fils.

**"Je suis content que nous soyons mariés et que nous allons deux beaux garçons."** Dit Severus en souriant et tout le monde partit.


End file.
